The Soul of the Desert
by SorryDogz
Summary: I seem to have landed in a strange land with two others...none of us know where we are, but there is one thing on my mind about this place: "What the heck is a Meister?" Rated T for violence, language, and my own personal flare.


Soul of the Desert: Chapter 1

Thoughts: _Tacos_

Jutsu/Soul Resonating: _**TACOS! **_

Demon speech: _**Tacos**_

Hello readers! As you have noticed, I actually uploaded this when I said I was going to! On another note, I also plan on fixing up my other chapters and lengthen them up quite a bit. Compared to the first chapter, this already has a few thousand words on it.

_What I had hoped to be a nice peaceful night turned out to be the worst night of my life, this is what happened._

_After getting through another day of boring paperwork that is too confidential to talk about, I heard some explosions. Looking outside the window, I had noticed a large white bird. Last time I had checked we didn't have large white birds in the desert. Luckily, with me being the Kazekage and having a room full of Anbu hidden around, I decided to ask one of them. "Hey, Sandman," I called out to a seemingly unoccupied spot. "Yes, Lord Kazekage, what is it that you request?" "We don't happen to have any large flying birds around here do we?" "No sir, we do not." "Are there any in existence?" "Not in this desert, but there might have been some in the past, before the war many years ago. Shall I search for one for you?" "…No just curious, that's all. Actually, do you think you can do something for me?" "Anything you ask, Lord Gaara." "Excellent, can you get me my stronger sand from my vault." My stronger sand happens to be a rather rough and course sand that was been sealing away into a sealing scroll for easier use and, as I've figured out recently, I can control in larger amounts than the sand I usually pick up. "Immediately My Lord Kazekage." And with that, Sandman disappeared again. After waiting a minute, he reappeared with one of the scrolls that I had made that contained a vast amount of chakra infused sand inside of it. "Great, now go spread the sand all around the Kazekage tower, I believe that we have an intruder.""A friendly intruder?" "…Is that even possible?" "I don't know, it might be if you let it." "*sigh* well… let's pretend that there can never be friendly intruders and that this one is going to kill people, ok?" "Yes Lord Gaara, I shall spread the sand about as fast as I can." He shun shined out of the room to complete his task._

'_Now, time to meet our guest.' I thought to myself. Shun shinning out of the room myself onto the roof, I looked up to see a man falling down and landing directly in front of me. Muttering something to himself, he jumped up onto the large bird and took off. No sooner had his feet lifted off of the ground I shot my sand out of my gourd and sent it after the intruder. My sand started to lose some speed so I unwillingly put some more chakra into the sand to speed it up. It seemed to work as the sand turned into a spear like shape as it sped faster toward him. Just as it was about to make contact, the bird pulled up and dodged the sand. After this kept happening for another minute while chasing him around the city, it became apparent that my sand was not as easy to maneuver as his bird, so I did the only logical thing that went through my head, send more sand, but this time from another direction. As three of the sand tentacles I had sent after him had almost caught him, he suddenly jerked the bird up into the sky, where my sand spires combined into one and shot after him for a few yards until I called them back. Once he was a good hundred feet above the ground, he looked down and I finally got a good look at him. He had long blonde hair, some weird thing over his left eye and an Akatsuki cloak on him. He seemed to talk to himself more and look down toward his left hand. Finally wanted to confront him face to face, I brought back out some sand and willed it to carry me up to him._

_Holding his left hand out I saw what appeared to be a mouth. I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't stop staring at it. It looked as though it had a tongue and was chewing on something which really started to make me wonder if he could actually taste what he put into it. Shaking my head trying to clear the bizarre thoughts out of my head, he started to speak. "Tell me, how you guessed that I was an intruder?" he asked "There are no birds like that in this desert" I replied back to him "Is that so?" he inquired, seemingly to himself. _

_Suddenly, down below, a banging was heard and Sandman appeared from behind the door at the top of the Kazekage tower. Seeing me up in the sky, I saw him get a goofy grin on his face as he started, he took in a large breathe and yelled out "LORD GAARA, I FINISHED PLACING ABOUT THE SAND… I'M GOING TO GO BACK HOME NOW." _

_And with that, he ran off home, oblivious to what was going on around him. Turning back around I saw that my opponent was literally rolling across the birds' back laughing. After a well deserved face-fault I stood back up, waiting for the Akatsuki member to regain his bearings._

_Getting up onto his knees, he said "Well… that was a great source of entertainment…so much for a covert operation. At least this way I don't need to go looking for you." Grunting in response, I summoned up the sand that Sandman had placed around the Kazekage tower, only to realize that he had run around the city with it, making almost all of the sand rise up to me. Not wanting to look like a chump, I raised my hands in the air as the sand rose around me. 'I must look like such a badass right now.' I thought. Once a decent amount of the sand was in the air, I started to send it toward the long haired man of the Akatsuki. "Well, tactically he does have the advantage, this could get messy" I heard him say to himself. I had turned some of the sand into Shukakus' tail and started to send it at the man on the bird, who started exploding it with…well some kind of explosive. After a minute of this, I looked down and noticed my brother, as well as a few others staring up at us and our fight. I morphed the tail into a clawed hand and sent it after him. Looking back at him, I noticed him mumbling to himself again while looking at his disgusting mouthed hands._

_What I saw next almost made me cringe out of pure freak-outness. A glob of some white solid object popped out of his right hand, which he started to mold into something. 'Is that clay? Interesting.' I thought while trying not to gag. With a smile he started flying towards my sand claw. Seeing this as an opportunity, I sped up the claw in hopes of catching him, but at the last second he flew out of the way and dove the bird straight toward me. I let go of the claw I already sent out and created a new one to try and intercept him, but once again he dodged it and flew away. Once he got a good distance away, he turned back around and started back toward me. "The real fun is about to begin." Was all he said before he continued his flight towards me. Once again dodging my sand claw, he threw some of those claw birds, which seemed to come to life and fly toward the arm, detonating on impact. After those ones exploding, he sent another barrage at me, still not dealing any damage to me._

_Again and again, he kept attempting to use the same move on me, which still failed to actually touch me. I got tired of defending against him and decided to go back onto the offensive and send my sand claw at him, which barely missed the birds tail feathers. "This time, with feeling!" he said as he tossed some four-winged birds towards me, which seemed to fast to block with my sand. Once they were about to touch me, I rose my sand barrier to protect me from the blast. I could hear a muffled "GAARA!" over the sound of the explosion. Once I felt the smoke leave my ball of sand I could feel all of the faces of the people watching staring at it in shock and curiosity to see if I had survived the blast. Using the sand scattered around the rooftops of the city below us as a makeshift looking glass, I saw that the member of Akatsuki was just staying immobile. Taking my chance, I pushed some more chakra into the sand and summoned it to surround the intruder as I shouted out "SAND PRISON!"_

**Present day**

As I begin to gain back some consciousness, I think I start to hear some kind of conversation."...are they, Medusa?" Ok, I guess I am hearing people, a man by the sound of it, but the name Medusa doesn't sound familiar."Their condition doesn't seem to have changed much since they got here, but you are free to check if you think it will help in some way Stein, just don't dissect them like you tried with others in the past that have come in here."

...

What did she just say? Dissect, as in cut open? What other people is she talking about? All of my senses are screaming in alarm that this guy is mad, insane, crazy, whatever you want to call it. I can hear wheels coming closer to me, I'm trying to move but my body screams out in protest as I try to move. "Hey there, can you hear me?" Stein seemed to ask rather dull like. I try to tell this psycho to get away from me, but all that comes out is "Nnngggg." ...silence... "Medusa...I think you may want to get over here, I believe this one's waking up." said the crazy man. Light footsteps could be heard approaching my position "Okay, move aside Stein, I need to check him."

I can hear wheels moving farther away, but not far enough for my liking. "Hey there, my name is Medusa, can you hear me?" she said kindly, I try my best to nod my head so she can notice. "Ok, can you try to open your eyes now? Don't open them too fast though, let them adjust." Not wanting to damage them I do as she says. I see in front of me a woman with hazel eyes and blonde hair braided in two strands merging together in front of her wearing a white lab coat.

Looking to my left I see who appears to be Stein, a man of slightly above average height, sitting lazily in a backward rolling chair, he had white hair and what appear to be stitches going across his clothing, and strangely, his face, making me look in horror at the creepy face he was giving me, like he was studying me, and it didn't help that he was smoking a rather long looking cigarette. Upon seeing my shocked face, Stein grew an even creepier smile with the cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Medusa, on the other hand, started patting me on the shoulder comfortingly with one hand, while shooing away Stein with the other. Stein simply gave a bored look on his face and simply wheeled himself out of the room.

"Don't worry about him," a crash could be heard outside of the room "now, can I get you a drink of water or something, you must be thirsty?" Medusa said as if she didn't hear any kind of falling outside; I shook my head eagerly realizing how parched I was. She walked out of the room. As she left my sight, I heard somebody walk in, a short exchange between Medusa and the newcomer. . "How is Soul doing?" "Soul is doing fine Maka, now, if you will excuse me, one of our new guests has just woken up!" Medusa said rather enthusiastically. "Oh really, which one? The one by the door?" the girl now known as Maka said. "Yes, the red haired one." I turned my head slowly to look at this person that was known as Maka, she looked roughly 14 with long dark blonde hair and forest green eyes.

Medusa came back in a moment and came towards me holding a glass of water, "Here drink up" she said handing me the water. "Th…*clears throat* Thank you.' I replied in my monotone voice, not entirely thankful, but not entirely hateful. "Now tell me stranger," Medusa said kindly, "what's your name?" "….." "Come on, you can tell me!" the nurse said foolishly acting like we were friends, "Okay, if I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?" "…" "I'll just take that as a yes, my name is Medusa, I am the nurse here at Shibusen. The young lady behind me is Maka, she is a Miester here. Now, what is your name" "My name is Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX  


**SorryDogz**: **Well…that's it for the first chapter of this, hope you enjoyed! Any and all critiques are welcomed and I'd gratefully appreciate it! **_**Sabaku no Gaara**_** is translated into Gaara of the Desert in the English translation. As you can tell right now, I have brought Gaara into the world of Soul Eater, but who else? If you've already read this fic, then you know, if not, have fun guessing!**

**Gaara: Are you really leaving it off like that again? Seriously Dogz, I thought you were going to change it up more than this.**

**SorryDogz: The other chapters will be longer than this; I just needed a stronger opening that I felt was much better.**

**Gaara: So you stole the flashback from chapter four?**

**SorryDogz: You say stole, I say borrowed.**

**Gaara: Well, still, from what you did before was just stupid. I'm sorry to say that I'll have to do it again. And next chapter will finish the prologue.**

**SorryDogz: Y-y-you mean that your gonna-**

**Gaara: Sand…**

**SorryDogz: Oh, come on!**

**Gaara: SUSPENSION!**

**SorryDogz: Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiin!**

**Gaara: Next chapter will be the end of the prologue and we will finally get this slow story in full gear!**


End file.
